


can't help falling in love

by bukluv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukluv/pseuds/bukluv
Summary: “For I can't help falling in love with you,”is sang together, breaths soft between them. Their smiles are wide and goofy, eyes bright as they share a quick and sweet kiss between them.





	can't help falling in love

Bed sways around the apartment, music playing softly over his speakers, his eyes closed as he moves his feet to the beat with a content smile on his face. Buck sits on the couch in the living room, legs crossed and watching Bed enjoy the music, happy that he has his own way of winding down from the day. It’s fairly late, almost 2am, Bed finally taking a break from editing and Buck just having finished a stream. The lights in the apartment are dim, the overall mood is sleepy but satisfied. The purple fairy lights that someone was adamant on putting up adding a dreamy feeling to the night.

 

Bed begins to hum to the music, eyes opening to look at Buck with such a soft look that Buck flushes and ducks his head, a smile creeping on his lips. They don’t say anything though, Bed continuing his dancing around the room and Buck nodding his head to the music. 80s-like synth echoes through the apartment, a favorite of Bed’s and really no one can blame him, not with the way he seems to smile brighter when the music brings such faux-nostalgia. Buck’s heard the song enough times to be able to hum along as well, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his heart feels lighter, matching the feel of the song and the joy of seeing Bed let himself relax. 

 

The genre of music switches to some good ole’ classics and Buck finally grins, excited to be able to sing along to something. Bed pauses in his dancing and looks to the speakers, head tilting as if he’s contemplating something. As Elvis’ voice rings through, Bed finally nods in some kind of agreement with himself and looks at Buck again, a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Bed saunters over to his curly haired boyfriend, hand extending out as he sings softly to the music. “ _ Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you, _ ” he finishes the line dramatically, his other hand over his heart, a look of longing on his face as he beckons the other to take his hand. Buck snorts, taking the offered hand and in a blink Bed pulls him to his feet, the sudden movement making him stumble into his arms, head resting on his shoulder.

 

Buck leans back a bit as Bed wraps his arms around his waist, a cheeky smile on his lips. Buck shakes his head and laughs, starting to sway to the song, humming softly to it as he hooks his hands behind his partner’s neck. Their steps are in sync as they move around the room, expertly avoiding the couch, the coffee table, the little knick knacks that litter around the room. Their movements are slow and smooth, having danced together so often that it’s just natural at this point. To be this close to each other is just like breathing. 

 

Bed starts to sing along, his voice quiet and he’s looking into Buck’s eyes with so much love and affection that it makes Buck’s breath stutter. Buck starts to sing as well then, their voices mingling to the music, their movements slowing even more as they start to focus on one another, the song fading further into the background. The imaginary spotlight is only on the two of them and they take the stage like experts.

 

The song is close to an end, not being long as it is, and before it finishes the two of them are already so entranced with each other that they’re no longer dancing now. They stand in the middle of the room, their eyes locked, gazes full of love and wonder. 

 

“ _ For I can't help falling in love with you _ ,” is sang together, breaths soft between them. Their smiles are wide and goofy, eyes bright as they share a quick and sweet kiss between them. 

 

The few seconds of silence before the next song plays is spent just holding each other with content. But as soon as the next song starts its beat it immediately leads to big and happy laughter as Buck ducks out of Bed’s arms and swings himself around the room to turn the music up louder.  _ September  _ blares through the room and Bed chases after Buck, taking his hand again to lead them into a silly little dance. Their voices high and loud as they belt their hearts out to one another.

 

“ _ Our hearts were ringing _ _  
_ _ In the key that our souls were singing _

_ As we danced in the night _ _  
_ _ Remember how the stars stole the night away  _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> wow! finally posted something on here! this was an idea from an anon so shout out to them :) i havent posted on ao3 in like 2 years so OOF.  
> i write on google docs n then just.. copy and paste it to where ever and for some reason on AO3 it leaves like... huge spaces. but yknow whatever its ok


End file.
